


Darkness's Warmth

by FaeriMagic



Series: Prompt Results [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: Find this work on:✿Tumblr✿Prompt:Light is the natural state of the universe. The Earth revolves around the Sun; an orb of black, emitting rays of darkness.(-writing-prompt-s)





	Darkness's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [Tumblr](https://faerimagic.tumblr.com/post/169754661582/) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt:
>
>> Light is the natural state of the universe. The Earth revolves around the Sun; an orb of black, emitting rays of darkness.  
> (-writing-prompt-s)

You cried when you first exited the comforting darkness of your mother’s womb, the light blinding, alien, and unfamiliar. The hospital lights burned through your eyelids, the frightening red and green hues dashed under your eyes.

What you didn’t know, that the light would be incomparable to the world outside. 

During the day, the curtains were tightly closed. You avoided walking outside without your day-goggles if you could. You couldn’t even count the countless times an accidental sliver of light made you flinch. 

But night was a different story.

When the sun’s dark rays fell onto the earth, things were clearer, the air fresher, and you could see color again. People could walk about freely, the birds would sing joyfully, and plants and animals alike would unfurl themselves to embrace the gentle dark blue sky.

It was at this time when you gladly shedded your goggles and ventured outside, to the world of sight and darkness, dotted with the occasional streetlight that were less glaring than the day sky.

Unlike the day, the night was warm, soothing. The dark tar stars in the distance would pulsate and beat. As for the Sun, it bathed the earth in its darkness, so dark that it itself could not be seen. And yet, you could feel its warmth on your skin, pushing away the cold that the light had left you. 

The darkness was kind, familiar, and gave you the world in its arms.


End file.
